Lynette
Lynette (also called Lynn by her friends) is a student at SMK KK who attended EduWorld Tuition Centre. She was the best-friend of Yong, Elaine and Vaness, who call themselves the “Best Frenz”. Biography Night '' Lynette is a student at SMK KK and attends tuition at EduWorld Tuition Centre. She is best friends with the joyful Elaine and the kind, sweet and adorable Yong. She was even voted class queen. Unlike Yong and Elaine, she was shy and suffering from depression. She first appeared in an apartment watching a Japanese female catfight on television with Elaine. They are then alerted by a panicky Yong who tells them about Vaness, who had become a zombie. Later she and Yong were behind the tuition centre and she tried to share a piece of cocaine to her. Yong was worried that she might lose her scholarship due to taking drugs and Lynette was not even worried. Then they were caught by Elaine, who is being chased by a group of zombies. The three girls then rush into the tuition centre to stay safe. Lynette and Elaine then use the tuition centre’s washroom. Elaine complained about the clogged sink while waiting for Lynette to come out of the cubicle before being attacked and killed by the zombie Anne. Upon hearing Elaine’s screams, Lynette is now fearful for her life. She takes a look out of the cubicle door and saw the zombie, Yen Lin, approaching and she closed the door, only for Yen Lin to break through. Yen Lin grabbed Lynette and smashed her head into the wall. Bloody and disoriented, Lynette scampered into a corner, trembling. She almost escaped as Yen Lin then grabbed sharp shards of glass and stabbed Lynette once with each one (in the film, this is off screen), killing her. Later, Yong found her corpse and Elaine’s in the bathroom, a bloody mess. Her corpse along with the corpses of Yong, Elaine, Andrea, Annie, Jolene, Candy, Jenny and Jessie are lined up in front of EduWorld Tuition Centre to be converted into zombies. Lynette takes part in the Zombie Revolution Front Meeting before joining the Battle for KK on the Revolution Front’s side, before being applied with the anti-radiation formula, causing her to return to normal the next day. ''Domination In KK Undead: Domination, Lynette and Elaine are members of the Fourth Wall Choir, a choir working at the film studio (hence the name) singing the Hallelujah Chorus at one point of the film. They are handed a vocal script for “The Wizards Fight at Isengard” where they responded after not understanding the words. They kept on by joining the choir when the soundtrack plays. She is later seen in the Jacuzzi along with the other Fourth Wall Choir members. Flight Lynette will appear in Flight of the KK Undead as a major character and one of the passengers of the doomed flight AK-47M16 to London. Trivia * Character inspiration: Tamara Mason (Sharlene Martin, Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan) * Lynette is one of the few characters from the KK Undead films to appear in the Ultimate #IceBucketChallenge Collection. Category:Characters Category:Night of the KK Undead characters Category:KK Undead: Domination characters Category:Zombies Category:Female Category:Zombie Revolution Front Category:Fourth Wall Choir Category:Best Frenz Category:Broom members Category:SMK KK students Category:Flight AK-47M16 passengers Category:Flight of the KK Undead characters